The Ring
by Quietus
Summary: Before you die you see...the Ring. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy, but I do, however, own my cat.  
  
A/N: Hello! This is my first Ed, Edd, and Eddy fic. Please forgive my poor writing skills. The Ring was scary as hell, so that's where I got the idea. That movie gave me nightmares.(shudder) Anyway, read and review. Thanks!  
  
Summary: The Ed's find a tape. On the outside, it looks like a simple, ordinary, tape. No harm right? They watch it. Strange things start to happen, and the Ed's can't stop it. Before you die, you see.  
  
The Ring  
  
"Hey Eddy! Look at this tape I found!" Ed came running up to Eddy.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." As usual, Eddy wasn't interested in any of Ed's stuff. He was probably planing another scheme to get the neighborhood kid's money.  
  
"But Eddy, it's really creepy. I watched it just a couple minutes ago! It was even scarier than Cyclops goes to College!"  
  
"Why do you watch that stuff anyway Ed? You know, people spend at least seven years of their life in front of the TV, and at least five years watching movies."  
  
(A/N: I'm not really sure how much time people spend they're life at the movies.)  
  
"Let me see that tape." Eddy grabbed the tape from Ed's hands. "What movie is this?"  
  
"I don't know." Ed said.  
  
"That's just like you, Ed." Eddy said. Then Eddy's face lit up.  
  
"Oh no, not another one of your schemes?" Edd said.  
  
"How's this sound? Eddy's Movie House." Eddy had a faraway look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, oh! How about: Ed's House Of Buttered Toast?"  
  
"Eddy's Movie House it is!" Eddy said, ignoring Ed.  
  
"Ugh." Said Edd.  
  
"Come one, come all, to Eddy's Movie House! Today's featured movie.um, what is our featured movie, Ed?" Eddy whispered to Ed.  
  
"I told you Eddy, I don't know. It didn't say." Ed was genuinely confused.  
  
"Oh well. We'll know when we watch the movie." Eddy said.  
  
Everyone was there, even Kevin.  
  
"I can't believe the Dorks talked me into this." He muttered to Naz.  
  
Naz giggled.  
  
"Hello, boys and girls, and welcome to Eddy's Movie House! Sit back and relax, or, come and buy popcorn from Edd." Edd waved to the audience.  
  
"Okay Ed, start the movie." Eddy whispered.  
  
"Starting, eddy!" Ed said.  
  
A weird whining noise filled the theatre. On the screen, a ladder fell. Maggots were crawling in a bowl. The maggots turned to people. The ring.someone whispered on the screen. A horse fell down in the water. A mouth appeared with a string coming out of it.  
  
Everyone was fixed to the screen.  
  
Then a woman appeared, smiling, brushing her hair. A girl disappeared in the mirror. A woman fell to her death off of a cliff. A fly crossed the screen. A ring appeared on the screen. The screen began to static. The tape was over.  
  
"What the-" Kevin whispered. A phone rang behind Ed. A phone that was broken a few minutes ago.  
  
Eddy brushed past the silent Ed and picked up the phone.  
  
"Seven days." a girl whispered.  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. The girl hung up.  
  
"Um, everyone out!" Eddy yelled. The audience silently left.  
  
"Where did you get this tape, Ed?" Edd whispered.  
  
"The attic." Ed said.  
  
"You guys, this is bad." Edd said. He looked terrified.  
  
"Why?" Eddy asked.  
  
"My cousin, she watched the tape. She thought it was weird too. She started to see things, And seven days later, she died." Edd whispered.  
  
"A girl called. She said, seven days." Eddy said shakily.  
  
"Seven days." Ed whispered.  
  
Everyone will suffer..  
  
A/N: Sometimes I creep myself out. I have GOT to stop watching horror movies. Please review! Thanks, Ciao! (: 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, & Eddy or The Ring.  
  
A/N: Chapter Two! In this chapter, Eddy is the first one to see Samara, Edd try's to find a way to stop her, and Ed is starting to see the signs. Read, review, and enjoy!  
  
The Ring  
  
Day 2  
  
The next day, Eddy woke up after an almost sleepless night. Going downstairs, Eddy heard a dripping noise. 'Why is there a puddle of water here?' Eddy thought.  
  
Eddy followed the water to the guestroom. He slowly opened the door, and stepped in. A huge puddle of water, and a chair was in the middle of the room. A little girl with long hair sat in the chair.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" Eddy asked.  
  
The little girl didn't answer. She still sat in the chair. Water continued to drip into a puddle underneath the chair. Eddy walked toward the little girl.  
  
Ed sat in his bed, eating nachos. He was still freaked out from the other day.  
  
"Sara! Did you steal my remote?" He called.  
  
"No, Stupid!" she called back.  
  
The TV turned on by itself. On it was a ladder.  
  
'That looks like the one on the tape' Ed thought. His door opened.  
  
"The remotes right there, stupid. Oh, mom said to CLEAN UP YOUR ROOM!" Sara exclaimed.  
  
"Okey dokey." Ed said. The TV turned to static, then turned off.  
  
Edd typed 'Anna Morgan' into the search engine. He had made a copy of the tape, which proved to be very helpful. A woman appeared on the computer screen, petting a horse. Edd went back into the search engine and added 'horses' to 'Anna Morgan'.  
  
A picture of horses appeared on the screen. They all lay in the water. The newspaper headlines said 'Horses Drown Mysteriously', 'Horse Suicide Still A Mystery', 'Anna Morgan Jumps To Death'.  
  
Edd scrolled down.  
  
'Anna Morgan, 31, jumped to her death yesterday', 'reporters still trying to find out why', 'daughter Samara in a nearby psychiatric hospital'.  
  
Edd printed out the articles and was about to pick them up when he saw a fly on the screen.  
  
"Shoo fly." He said.  
  
"Did you find what you were looking for, sir?" The librarian asked.  
  
"Yep." Edd replied. He picked up his papers and got out of his chair.  
  
"Um, sir? You have a nosebleed." The librarian handed him a tissue.  
  
Eddy walked over to the little girl and tapped on her shoulder. The girl grabbed his arm. Eddy screamed.  
  
Ed sat outside, drinking a cup of lemonade.  
  
'Where is everyone?' he thought. (A/N: Wow that's amazing.) Jimmy was playing dolls with Sara, but that was about it. Suddenly, Ed started choking. He coughed up the end of a string. He gagged and pulled it out of his throat. Finally pulling the whole thing out, he saw what it was.  
  
"A horse rein?" he thought.  
  
Everyone Will Suffer.  
  
A/N: Oooh, don't you love the suspense? Chapter Three is on the way, so do not fear! Please review! Thankies! (: 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy or The Ring. I do, however, own this bag of Skittles (holds up a bag of Skittles)  
  
A/N: Ugh, I'm sick. HOW CAN I BE SICK IN THE SUMMERTIME? This is Chapter 3 of my Ring fic, whoopee! I'll try to make this fic less confusing. So, get out your popcorn and soda pop, and let's get rollin'!  
  
The Ring  
  
Day 3  
  
(Eddy's house, right after he sees Samara)  
  
The little girl grabbed Eddy's arm. A tingling sensation ran up Eddy's arm. His arm started to burn. Eddy screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAHHH!!!" Eddy screamed as he sat straight up in his bed. 'Was it just a dream?' he thought. He looked down at his arm. He winced when he looked at the hand mark burnt into his hand. Who was the little girl?  
  
(Ed is sitting on his porch, holding the horse rein)  
  
"Ugh, that was worse than toast without butter." Ed said, drinking the rest of his lemonade in two gulps. Holding up the horse rein, he wondered what it meant.  
  
(Edd is checking out books on lighthouses at the library. The library has a video cam, which is focused on Edd)  
  
Edd looks at the TV, which shows customers coming in and out of the library. The security camera focuses on the front desk, where Edd is.  
  
Edd glanced at the TV, and stared. He waved his hand in front of his face, disbelieved. His faced looked deformed, smeared, and unreal. Edd waved his hand in front of his face again.  
  
"Do you like it? We just got it installed a few days ago." The librarian smiled.  
  
(Scene shifts back to Eddy. He is sitting at his kitchen table eating cereal)  
  
'I wonder if anybody else saw the little girl?' he thought.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Eddy called out wearily.  
  
"It's me Eddy!" Ed called to Eddy.  
  
"Oh great! I've been meaning to talk to you." Eddy opened the kitchen door and let Ed in.  
  
"Eddy, the weirdest thing happened to me!" Ed said.  
  
"What?" Eddy said, hoping that Ed had also seen the little girl.  
  
"When I was drinking my lemonade, I choked on this!" Ed held up the horse rein.  
  
"That's nothing compared what happened to me! There was this little girl, and she grabbed my wrist. She burnt my hand. I woke up in bed, but it wasn't a dream. Look." Eddy held out his arm.  
  
At that moment, Edd walked through the door.  
  
"Eddy! I found out some information about that tape!" Edd said excitedly.  
  
They all gathered around Edd as he read out the information he had found.  
  
Everyone will suffer.  
  
A/N: Well, well. Another chapter complete! I'm thinking about making a story about the Ed's in a Child's Play sort of story. Then maybe a Blair Witch story! Stay tune to find out, and please review! Ciao! (: 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, & Eddy, or The Ring. I do, however, own my can of Dr. Pepper.  
  
A/N: Sorry, I was busy the last two days, I didn't get to update. Anyway, how is everyone? I'm feeling a lot better, thanks to modern day medicine, and your reviews! Here's Chapter Four! Read and beware.  
  
The Ring  
  
Day Four  
  
Ralph sat in his backyard brushing his father's horse.  
  
"What is the matter with you? Do you not wish to have a fine coat just like my father's back hair?" Ralph said.  
  
The horse began to break away from the rope that Ralph had tied to it.  
  
"You sure have been acting strangely lately, ever since the Ed boys showed that creepy movie!" Ralph exclaimed. He tried to brush the horse again.  
  
This time, the horse completely broke the rope holding it, and started to run away.  
  
"No!" Ralph exclaimed.  
  
The horse ran past Jimmy and Sara, who were playing jump rope. It almost ran into Kevin and Naz as Kevin steered his bike away from it, just in time, it seemed.  
  
(Ed's house)  
  
As the Ed's were looking over the pictures Edd printed out, they heard a commotion outside.  
  
The horse ran past Eddy as he opened the frond door, and straight into the woods where the Canker sister's lived.  
  
"Oh my." Edd said.  
  
"Nani!" Ralph called after the horse.  
  
"What was that about?" Eddy asked Ralph.  
  
"Nani! She just went crazy while I was trying to brush her hair! Oh, if grandmother discovers the horse is missing, she will, she will, ugh, make me rub her backside!"  
  
Ralph looked terrified.  
  
The Ed's went back into Eddy's house.  
  
"Anyway." Edd said, continuing they're conversation, " There is some hospital records of Samara, and some 'important documents." Edd said, staring at his notes.  
  
"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Eddy asked.  
  
"We'll have to go get them. There may be something in there that can save us!" Edd exclaimed.  
  
"Save us from what?" Ed asked.  
  
"From her." Eddy said, pointing to the baby Anna Morgan was holding in the picture.  
  
(An hour later. Edd and Eddy are in the basement of a psychiatric hospital looking at Samara's records. Ed decided to stay at home.)  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Eddy pointed to a tape marked 'Samara Report'.  
  
"I don't know, we better take it with us in case it has some information." Edd said, stuffing all of Samara's documents and pictures into a plastic bag he found.  
  
(At Ed's house)  
  
Every little sound made Ed jump. He tried to read his new comic book 'Mutant Alien Corn Cobs', but he couldn't stop thinking about what was happening. Everybody was gonna die cause he showed them the tape.  
  
"Ed?" Sara said, entering the room. For the first time in her life, she actually wanted to talk to him.  
  
"Ed, weird things have been happening to everyone in the culdesac, yesterday Jimmy-"  
  
"I know, it's because we watched the tape, Sara. If Edd and Eddy and me don't find a cure soon, everyone will, will, die!" Ed said.  
  
"Ed, I'm scared." Sara said.  
  
Everyone will suffer.  
  
A/N: Review, please! Thanks, your reviews make my day! Ciao (: 


	5. Chapter 5 Last days all here

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, Eddy or The Ring.  
  
A/N: Hello! What, it's been like three days since I updated? Oh well. I'm gonna squeeze in two day's to this chapter, so this will be the last one. Yep, so, enjoy!  
  
The Ring  
  
(Day 5, 6, and 7)  
  
The Final Days  
  
"You don't really want to hurt anybody, do you Samara?"  
  
"Oh, but I do."  
  
The screen went black.  
  
Edd and Eddy ejected the tape from the library's hospital VCR.  
  
"That was disturbing." Edd said to Eddy fearfully.  
  
"Yeah. So, wear to next?"  
  
"Well, I was planning to go to where Samara once lived, and see if we could find anything there." Edd replied, putting the old hospital tape back into the plastic bag. With there day's limited, the Ed's where spending hours a time trying to find away to stop Samara.  
  
(At Ed's house)  
  
Jimmy sat outside with Sara, once again playing dolls.  
  
"Jimmy, have you been noticing, um, strange things?" Sara asked.  
  
"Sure. The weirdest is that girl that keeps talking to me." Jimmy said nonchalantly.  
  
"What girl?" Sara asked suspiciously.  
  
"That girl with long hair. She shows me things." Jimmy said, still acting as if that happened to him every day.  
  
"What things?" Sara asked.  
  
(At Samara's House)  
  
Edd knocked on the door to the white house, with it's paint chipping in places. An old man with graying hair answered, looking exhausted.  
  
"What? Who are you?" He asked them.  
  
"I'm Eddy, and he's Edd. We've come to ask you about Samara, and that tape."  
  
A weird look came across his face, like the name Samara hurt him. He opened the door, and the Ed's took this as an excuse to walk in.  
  
"What about Samara?" he asked, looking at horse trophy's, and not at the Ed's.  
  
"What happened to her, and who made this tape?" Edd asked, holding up the black tape that started the whole thing.  
  
"I, I've never seen that tape in my life." The man said, now looking extremely nervous.  
  
"I bet you have!" Eddy said, angry.  
  
Suddenly, the man froze.  
  
"I can't take it anymore! I never should have brought that child from hell back from our trip!" he ran upstairs, grabbing various electrical appliances as he went.  
  
"Um, sir?" Edd asked, as he and Eddy started up the stairs after him. Reaching the bathroom, the saw electrical wires, wrapped around Samara's father. Stepping into a tub full of water, he got ready to flip the switch.  
  
"No!" both Ed's cried as he electrocuted himself. Sparks flew in the air, and the man's body finally stopped shaking.  
  
The Ed's slowly walked back downstairs, losing hope of ever managing to live through Samara's horrors.  
  
"Well, all we can do now is wait to die!" Eddy said sadly.  
  
"There's still one place we haven't checked. The loft, where Samara slept with the horses." Edd said, remembering the hospital tape.  
  
(Back to Ed's House)  
  
"What sort of things, Jimmy?" Sara asked.  
  
"The horses." Jimmy said just above a whisper.  
  
Ed walked outside. He had been listening to the conversation, and was now very interested.  
  
"How she died." Jimmy continued.  
  
"What else?" Ed said eagerly.  
  
(The horse loft in Samara's 'room')  
  
As Eddy and Edd reached the top of the stairs reaching to Samara's room, they looked around at they're surroundings. Samara's room consisted of a rocking chair, some toys, a wooden chair, and a small, black TV set.  
  
"So this is where she lived." Eddy muttered.  
  
"Look at that!" Edd said, pointing to a long line scorched in the wall. The Ed's walked over, then began to pull off the wallpaper. The wallpaper soon revealed a large, red, tree.  
  
"That looks exactly like the one on that hill!" Edd pointed. Sure enough, there was a large, red, tree on the hill just next to the house.  
  
"We'll come back tomorrow. It's getting late. Besides, Ed might have some information!" Eddy said.  
  
(Back at Ed's house. All three are discussing what they found)  
  
"So we're all gonna go back tomorrow, agreed?" Eddy said. All three nodded. There was only two day's left to save everybody.  
  
(Next day. Day 6)  
  
All three were in Samara's horse loft. They were looking everywhere for any clues to why Samara burnt a tree into her wall. A disgruntled Eddy began to look furiously now, sweat pouring off his brow.  
  
"There's nothing! That stupid brat Samara is just playing with us!" Eddy said angrily, kicking some hay nearby. All three sat exhausted on a rug in the loft. Eddy furiously kicked the rug, and caught a glimpse of something.  
  
"Hey, you guys, get off the rug!" he said. Maybe all of they're hard work would pay off. All three pulled off the rug. There, clearly imprinted, was a big ring. They all glimpsed at it, then grabbed some shovels and began breaking the wood. Just when they thought they would never get to whatever was under the ring shape, they fell through the broken wood, into a long, well. They fell into water, gasping and sputtering.  
  
"What the?" Eddy said, feeling something slimy on his hand. Pulling it up, he realized he was grabbing hair. Samara's hair. All three lifted up Samara's skeleton. As soon as they touched the bones, all three began to see Samara's death.  
  
Samara and Anna both walked over to the well.  
  
"Samara." Anna addressed her pale daughter.  
  
Samara was silent.  
  
"Samara, you were all I ever wanted. I'm sorry." Crying, Anna began to suffocate her daughter. Samara struggled for a moment, then stopped moving. Anna made a whimpering kind of noise, then let Samara fall into the well. As soon as she touched the water, the Ed's came back to reality.  
  
"All she wanted was to be heard." Edd muttered.  
  
"You guys, I just realized something. Nobody knows where down here. We're stuck." Ed said fearfully.  
  
All three sat in darkness.  
  
(The next day. Day 7. The final day)  
  
All Ed's awoke, almost forgetting they were in a well. The sun shown through the top of the well, which was now starting to slowly close by itself.  
  
"Edd, what time is it?" Eddy said, his voice quivering.  
  
"It's almost three o'clock. Just one minute. Why?"  
  
Suddenly, a fearful look came over Edds face. His watch said three o' clock. Eddy and Ed began to mutate, to die and become horrors. And Edd screamed. And screamed. And screamed.  
  
Everyone suffered.  
  
A/N: Whew! All done! Please, please, please review! Or you will suffer! (: 


	6. Preview of sequal: The Ring: She Never S...

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, & Eddy, or The Ring. I do, however, own the amazing Zimbo!  
  
A/N: Hello there! I have decided to make another Ring series on what happens to Edd. This is just a sneak preview, so it's kinda short! It's like at the movie theatre; this is one of those annoying commercials you see before you see the actual movie. It's got snidbits of actual dialogue I will use in the Ring sequel. Oh, and in the previous chapters, yes the rest of the culdesac children suffered the same fate, I just didn't focus much on them. Edd survived because he made a copy, remember? Okay, just wanted to clear that up (: (Cut scene) means that's the end of that scene. Here's the preview of The Ring: She Never Sleeps.  
  
(Opening theme)  
  
Before you die, you see the Ring  
  
(Cut scene)  
  
(Opens to psychiatric hospital. News)  
  
"Seven children were found dead today, and two went missing. All died at around three o' clock yesterday afternoon. This case is similar to the one that happened to 15 year old girl about a year ago."  
  
(Words fade out. Cut scene)  
  
(Edd holds a picture of Eddy, Ed, and him. A circle slowly burns into the middle of the picture)  
  
(Cut scene)  
  
She shows me things  
  
(Echo)  
  
(Insert creepy piano music)  
  
"She said I had seven days to live."  
  
(Cut scene)  
  
(Scene opens to a big field by a big tree. Samara is sitting underneath it. Someone speaks)  
  
"Come and play Samara."  
  
(Echo)  
  
(Cut scene)  
  
Before  
  
(Cut scene)  
  
"There's no way to stop her."  
  
(Cut scene)  
  
You  
  
(Cut scene)  
  
"She'll never stop."  
  
(Cut scene)  
  
Die  
  
(Cut scene)  
  
"Finally we'll get some excitement around here."  
  
(Cut scene)  
  
You  
  
(Cut scene)  
  
"Stay away from the television."  
  
(Cut scene)  
  
See  
  
(Cut scene)  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
the Ring  
  
(Screen fades to static)  
  
Everyone will suffer. A/N: Unusual, yes. Boring, no. There will be some new characters, new creepy scenes, blah blah blah. Review me with a fancharacter, and include name, age, description, and any special information if you want them to be in the fic. Thank you, and review, or else you will die in seven days! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own The Ring, Ed, Edd, and Eddy, or the Bell Witch legend. All fancharacters belong to their respected owners.  
  
A/N: Hello, and welcome to The Ring: She Never Sleeps. Aren't we all excited? Hehe, anyway, I got some of the 'accounts' in here from the Bell Witch legend, which is scarily superb. Read the legend! Unfortunately, I can't use everyone's fancharacters, so I just choose the ones I thought would 'fit' in the story. Please don't be mad at me if I didn't choose your character! ): All of them were good! (: Oh, you know how in my final chapter of 'The Ring', the reporter said only two were missing? Well, Edd was found after Samara's dad killed himself. He can't pay his bills if he's dead, you see? So, when the bank people came to check on him, which was seven days after he died, they heard Edd screaming, as he had gone insane. Eddy and Ed mysteriously disappeared after Edd went insane, so that's why the reporter said only two were missing. Whew! Got all that? Good! I'm adding this series onto my previous Ring series, so this will be Chapter Seven I guess. This introduction is what happened to Samara's real mother. Read and enjoy! And also review! (:  
  
The Ring: She Never Sleeps  
  
(Scene opens to a big, two story wood house. A woman is being dragged into a big room that's connected to the house. She is unconscious. In her arms is a baby with ear length dark brown hair. )  
  
(Scene is two months later)  
  
A man is shoving food through what looks like a hamper. It lands with a thud on the other side of the wall.  
  
"Won't you come in and play?" The woman asks in a semi-sweet voice. In the darkness we can see only the food on the floor.  
  
"Ah, you know we aren't allowed to touch ya." A worker says.  
  
"Just this once. We are lonely."  
  
"I thought that baby died months ago?"  
  
"She came back. She came back." The woman sobs.  
  
"Um." The worker hesitates.  
  
The woman screams.  
  
The worker slams the iron door shut, and locks it.  
  
(Scene is in the dining room. The workers are all eating, and talking amongst themselves.)  
  
"She is doin' black magic, I can tell ya that."  
  
"A witch if I ever saw one."  
  
"You know that child of hers? I had a dream 'bout that one. Pullin' peoples hair and stuff."  
  
"I'm surprised we aren't dead already."  
  
(Talking fads out as scene cuts back to the dark room with the woman in it.)  
  
The woman is rocking back and forth, one hand over her knees, the other smoothing out a small-blanketed figure in the darkness. It moves very slightly, almost unnoticed.  
  
(Scene cuts to outside the hamper. An old lady walks up to it and unlocks it)  
  
"Over the golden mountains." The old woman is muttering a little tune. She pulls open the door just an inch.  
  
"One day I'll get you, old hag." The woman in the hamper mutters quietly, now rocking the limp bundle.  
  
"I have ordered the servants to stop giving you food. In day's time, you will be dead like that demon child of yours. In days time."  
  
"I'll be back. You will pay for your black magic, woman. You will see the signs. You will know."  
  
"I'll see you in hell."  
  
The woman slowly closed the hamper door for the final time.  
  
The woman in the hamper screamed and screamed and screamed.  
  
(Seven weeks later)  
  
You will see the signs.  
  
Creak, creak.  
  
The woman hung limp from the tree, swaying right, then left. All around the grounds was silent. A rabbit ran past.  
  
"Lady Johnson was very kind, she lived a good long life, and died at a ripe old age." The minister said.  
  
Soon you'll see the signs.  
  
A/N: Well, how'd you like my first very short chapter to the sequel? Tell me if I made any mistakes or anything. All fancharacters I choose will be in the next chapter. Until then, Ciao! (: 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own The Ring, Ed, Edd, and Eddy, or the Bell Witch legend.  
  
A/N: Hello! Chapter Eight is finally here! This chapter will feature the fancharacters I have chosen for the story. Please don't be mad at me if I don't put your fancharacter in here. All fancharacters are somehow related to everybody who was cursed by Samara's real mother. I have chosen a special fancharacter to be related to Edd (: Once again, please don't be mad at me if I don't put your fancharacter in the story. Enjoy!  
  
The Ring: She Never Sleeps  
  
(Scene is present day, California. St. Mary's Psychiatric Hospital)  
  
"All candy is FREE if you buy it before 12:00 this afternoon!"  
  
Edd watched the TV with dull, black eyes. Wearing a blue nightgown with white pants, he sat cross-legged in a gray chair. It had almost been a year since his encounter with Samara and the ring. He hasn't been right since then, if you know what I mean.  
  
"Edd, dear, there's someone hear to see you."  
  
Edd just continued to stare at the TV, ignoring the nurse.  
  
A young girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes had stopped just a little past the door that led into the TV room. The girl looked a bit disgruntled, and her mother was whispering something in her ear.  
  
"Now, Shana Ann, be really nice to your cousin, he's not alright upstairs." The woman pointed to her head.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll be nice to him."  
  
Edd stared at them as they made they're way past the many wheelchairs and regular chairs toward him.  
  
"Hello, dear. How are you? Your mother has sent us to visit you, we haven't seen you since you were this small!"  
  
The woman held up her hands to indicate how small.  
  
Edd said nothing.  
  
"Shana Ann is your second cousin. Do you remember her?"  
  
Edd nodded slowly.  
  
"Now, you two get to talking, I have to see the nurse about something." She hurried away.  
  
"So, what happened that day anyway?" Shana Ann asked.  
  
Edd opened his mouth as if to speak, but no sound came out. Pulling up the sleeve of his blue nightshirt, he revealed the permanent scar of a hand that encircled his wrist.  
  
"That's weird." Shana Ann murmured.  
  
Edd nodded.  
  
The rain pounded on the outside of the building, as Edd remembered the day's before what happened. Edd had gone into a shock since what happened. He hadn't talked, read a book, or seemed to have any emotion since.  
  
"Um, can you talk?"  
  
Edd smiled, then took out a pad and pencil and wrote: Sometimes.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Stile smiling, in a very strange way, Edd wrote on the next page:  
  
She will be back.  
  
::Dream state::  
  
"Come and play, Samara."  
  
A television appears in the dream. It has static, then it is dark. A ring appears on the screen. Scene cuts to a little girl sitting under a dead tree with no leaves. Her hair is in her face, so we don't see who it is. She is very small, and looks like she is about seven years old. An old woman appears on the screen, her white hair in a bun, smiling. She is in black and white. She reaches toward the screen. Just before she touches it, her eyes roll back in her head and she screams shrilly.  
  
Scene cuts to the tree. It is empty at first, then after a couple of seconds, a woman appears on it, hanged. Dead. She suddenly reaches a hand up and tries to untie the knot. The scene turns back to the old lady whose hand is reaching toward the screen. Her eyes are still back in her hand, but now she is shaking her head, like she is trying to pull it off. She scratches her head, like as if there's something in it. She screams even louder that before.  
  
Screen turns toward a house. It's two stories, and made of wood. A little girl is staring out the window, her hair tied in a braid, and her eyes really wide, staring straight through you. She opens up the window and motions to the screen, beckoning. She wants you to come with her. Scene is inside the house. A small rocking chair is turned away from the screen. Sitting on it is a person with the blanket pulled over her body, including her head. She is rocking back and forth singing a soft song. She is holding a doll.  
  
The doll's head falls off. The head turns toward you, by itself. The screen turns black, and once again shows the ring. Then it's static.  
  
::Awake state::  
  
Shane opened his eyes, looking left and right. It was that dream again, the same one he had been having for almost a year. He looked at the clock. 2:00 in the afternoon flashed. It was dark outside, even though it was daytime.  
  
He had thought that moving in with his aunt for the summer would rid him of these nightmares, but they just got worse and worse. He decided he needed to take a walk. Turning on the lamp, he got dressed into his usual jeans and green T-shirt. Despite the rain outside, he didn't bring a jacket.  
  
He walked all the way to St. Mary's Hospital.  
  
"Isn't that the place where that kid who went crazy is?" He said to himself. Suddenly, there was a scream. All the lights in St. Mary's went out, then began to flicker on and off.  
  
'What the?' Shane thought.  
  
He headed toward the gray building.  
  
(St. Mary's lobby)  
  
Sandra gave a shrill scream as the lights began to flicker on and off.  
  
"Hey, it's alright, it's only the storm. The electricity always goes out when it's pouring like this." A kind nurse with strawberry blond hair smiled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Being in the hospital always gave Sandra the creeps, and she was constantly thinking about the lunatic's that were in there. But she had to go every other weekend to see her grandfather, who had went into a weird shock one day for no reason at all. This afternoon, he had a heart attack, so they rushed to the hospital to see him.  
  
"Can we go home now?" her little brother whined.  
  
"No." Her mother said firmly.  
  
A girl with blonde hair was sleeping in a chair, but when Sandra screamed, it had woke her up.  
  
"What happened?" she said sleepily.  
  
"I screamed." Sandra admitted.  
  
"Oh." They were silent for a second.  
  
"So," said Sandra, "What are you in here for?"  
  
"To visit my cousin. He is that boy who went crazy after all the people in his culdesac died."  
  
"Oh, I've heard of him. I'm in here for my grandpa. He had a heart attack a couple of hours ago, and we're waiting to see him." Sandra smoothed her red hair nervously.  
  
At that moment, a boy with shoulder length dirty blonde hair appeared, soaked from the rain. He shivered and looked around at the room, which looked weird because the lights were still flickering.  
  
"Who screamed? Why are the light flickering?" He questioned them, and the nurse with the strawberry blonde hair handed him a blanket.  
  
"Um, I screamed, and the storm made the lights like that." She said.  
  
Lightning sounded outside, then booming thunder. All of the lights in the hospital went out, and the nurses rushed to get flashlights. Shane sat down in a chair, looking around. He felt weird being in a psychiatric facility.  
  
Shana Ann looked nervously outside at the lightning. She was a little afraid of it, and wanted to get away from the noise.  
  
"Um, you guy's wanna visit my cousin?"  
  
"Sure." Sandra and Shane said at once. Shane was bored sitting there in the dark and Sandra was getting scared of the lightning, also.  
  
Edd sat in his room, in the dark, slowly drawing a ring on his pad of paper.  
  
Round, and round, he kept drawing on the circle, making it bigger and bigger.  
  
"Edd?" Shana Ann asked, holding a flashlight and pointing it at him.  
  
Edd continued to draw.  
  
Lightning cut through the air outside, but nobody could see it, as Edd's blinds were closed.  
  
"Hey, I know him, he was that kid who, um, is not right in the attic." He whispered the last part, pointing to his head.  
  
Now Edd was writing something over and over: She will get you, she will get you, she will get you.  
  
Sandra looked suspiciously at Edd's notepad, wondering what that meant.  
  
Shana Ann tried to make conversation.  
  
"So, um, you guy's ever been to the old house down in Adams? It's by the forest. It's supposed to be haunted."  
  
"Really? I've heard of that place, but I've never been there." Sandra said.  
  
"Never heard of it. I think I know where Adams is, though. I live just in front of the forest. Well, I'm visiting my aunt for the summer, so I'm staying with her."  
  
Edd knocked his pen against his paper.  
  
'I'd like to go there.' He wrote.  
  
Sandra, Shane, and Shana Ann read what it said.  
  
"Really, Edd? Maybe we can visit it tomorrow. Anybody else wanna come?" Shana Ann asked.  
  
All agreed they wanted to go.  
  
(Next day)  
  
"Okay, Edd, we're almost to the house."  
  
Shana Ann, dressed in tan shorts and a light blue tank top, led the way to the house.  
  
Sandra walked with Ed behind Shana Ann. She was dressed in jeans and a green blue blouse. Ed was dressed in his old red top and black pants.  
  
Shane walked in the back, wearing a green shirt and jeans, with dirty sneakers.  
  
After about five minutes, they reached the old house. It looked haunted, with it's broken windows and it's abandoned apple tree orchard. Shane stared at it with wide eyes, staring at the house that was in his nightmare.  
  
(Inside the house)  
  
A boy clad in a black trench coat, gray shirt, and black boots followed behind a girl with long black hair, a black T-shirt, black pants, and black boots, exactly the same as the boy behind her.  
  
Leading the group was a Korean boy in an orange Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, an orange fishing hat, and leather sandals.  
  
"I think I saw one!"  
  
"Sure ya did Steve, just like you said five minutes ago."  
  
"Hey, Mage, I seem to recall you sensing an unnatural spirit around somewhere about thirty minutes ago."  
  
"Come off it."  
  
The three were best friends, even though they were total opposites of each other. But one thing they did have in common; ghosts and the supernatural. They were taping ghosts and such for there soon to be TV supernatural TV show.  
  
Mage suddenly flashed her dark green eyes over to the window. She smirked.  
  
"Someone's here."  
  
A/N: Oooh, suspenseful! Did ja like it so far? Congratulations to DramaQueen1 (Shana Ann) on being Edd's cousin! Please tell me if I forgot something, or did something wrong with your fancharacter. I'm not perfect, you know (: Note to sebastian: I'll try to put Freddie Kreuger in the story, somehow, but I don't see where he could fit in. Maybe I'll put the Ed's in a Freddie fic of there own, when I have time. Okay? Okay (: I saw Legally Blonde 2 yesterday, hooray for me! It was hilarious. I'm having another little special fancharacter thingy tomorrow, your fancharacter might be next! I need your characters last names for my fic. The characters I have chosen are related to the workers that used to work for Samara's parents and that is why I need they're last names! Thakies, and please review! Ciao! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy (duh!) or any fancharacters, but I do own my imagination (sparkles).  
  
A/N: Hiya! I'm in an unusual chirpy mood right now, so please excuse me if the fanfic seems, um, less scarier than usual. Thank you all for the reviews! Let me tell you about my upcoming fics. First, I'm trying to make an EE&E Blair Witch fic, which I hope will be as scary as this one! Then I'm trying to make a funny DragonBall Z fic, but I'm not really good at comedy, unfortunately. Then I'm going to try to finish all of the unfinished work I have now, which will be a pain in the ass. Oh well, that's life. Since sebastian requested I put Freddie Kreuger in this fic, I will. And mage, I'm sorry I made your character a girl (oops!). Is it okay with you if I keep her a girl? Once again, thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them very much! Since a couple of people are either on vacation, or didn't review with their characters last name, I had to make up some. Sorry about that (: On to chapter Nine!  
  
The Ring: She Never Sleeps  
  
(Flashback in time. A black woman is sitting in a chair, sewing)  
  
The outside sky was gray, and it looked like it was going to rain. Teika hummed to herself as she sewed.  
  
Scratch, scratch.  
  
Teika stopped. She had heard the scratching before, but only at night. She ignored it, and continued sewing.  
  
Scratch, scratch.  
  
It was louder this time, but still almost indistinguishable. A baby cried, but the weird thing was, there was no baby in or near the house.  
  
SCRATCH.  
  
Teika could no longer ignore it. She got up and started to open the door. It was hot, as if someone held a candle to it.  
  
Teika burned her hand. She was trapped inside.  
  
The scratching grew louder.  
  
And louder.  
  
And louder.  
  
Teika ran to the far corner of the room, and curled up into a ball.  
  
The scratching grew louder still, until Teika could hear it as if it was inside her brain.  
  
She began to pray.  
  
The scratching stopped, and was replaced with silence.  
  
Teika opened her eyes.  
  
She got up and touched the door handle.  
  
Cold.  
  
She turned the knob, and stepped out.  
  
She screamed.  
  
On the floor was Evelyn, the mistress's daughter.  
  
Or so she used to look like.  
  
Someone pushed her.  
  
As she fell down the stairs, before her neck was broken, Teika realized the horrifying truth.  
  
Evelyn was scratching on the door, till her nails bled.  
  
She wanted in.  
  
She wanted to get away.  
  
In place of her head, was a doll head.  
  
And little rivets of blood were streaming from it.  
  
And someone was behind the door.  
  
Staring as Teika rolled down to the second floor.  
  
And died.  
  
(End of time flashback)  
  
"Hello?" Shana Ann called inside.  
  
Edd walked in.  
  
Sandra slowly stepped inside, cautious about what was in there.  
  
Shane followed.  
  
"Why are you calling hello for, it could be completely empty."  
  
All three whirled around, to come face to face with three strangers. Sandra let out a little gasp. Edd just stared at a picture on the wall.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Shane.  
  
"Same to you. I'm Mage." (A/N: Once again, sorry mage for making him a girl!) A girl with long black hair answered.  
  
"Camo." A boy with a black trenchcoat answered.  
  
"I'm Steve." A Korean boy with a orange shirt and a orange fishing hat answered.  
  
"I'm Shana Ann."  
  
"Shane." "And I'm Sandra."  
  
Mage stared at them, then at Edd.  
  
"And he is?"  
  
Edd continued to stare at a black and white photograph on the wall.  
  
"Oh, that's my cousin Edd."  
  
Camo spoke up.  
  
"Hey, I know him."  
  
"I think we all do, Camo." Mage said.  
  
"Isn't that the boy who went, erm, who's not right upstairs?" Steve said, pointing to his head.  
  
"That's him." Said Sandra.  
  
"Well, what are you three doing here?" Shana Ann asked.  
  
"We are taping an episode for our TV show. Well, soon to be, anyway." Steve replied.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"We're exploring." Shane said simply.  
  
All this time, Edd had been staring at the picture. He screamed. Backing away from the photo, he started to run outside.  
  
"Edd, what is it?" Shana Ann called.  
  
Edd stopped once again, staring at the orchard, his eyes blank.  
  
"why did he scream?" Mage asked.  
  
"I bet it was that photo he was looking at." Steve pointed to the wall.  
  
All six went up to the wall. The photo was old, and ripped at one corner.  
  
They read the names that were written at the bottom of the photo:  
  
Fredrick Dragoun, the first name, was a man in a black vampire like trenchcoat.  
  
Dana Presly, a girl with long hair in a braid, was smiling.  
  
Jack Connelly, a tall man with trousers on, was also smiling.  
  
Teika Knoll, a black woman with her hair in a bun stood in the middle.  
  
Ann Uro, a little girl with her front two teeth missing, was grinning, and looking off to something that was out of the photograph.  
  
Dave Kim, a medium tall Korean man, was waving in the picture.  
  
"That's weird." Shana Ann muttered looking at Teika Knoll.  
  
"What?" Mage asked, also looking at the little girl in the photo.  
  
"This woman has my last name." Shana Ann replied.  
  
"This man has mine!" Steve exclaimed.  
  
"Ditto." Said Shane.  
  
"Yep." Said Sandra.  
  
"Uh huh." Said Camo, still looking perplexed at the photo.  
  
"Yeah." Said Mage.  
  
"Guys, this is so weird!" Shana Ann exclaimed, she really looked frightened.  
  
"It's to much of a coincidence." Shane said, rubbing his chin.  
  
Edd stood outside following something with his eyes. He slowly began to walk toward the orchard, not at all noticed by the six inside the house.  
  
"Wait a sec, someone's missing in the photo. Look over there, where the corners ripped. You can see someone's shoes."  
  
Sure enough, a pair of brown shoes stood just under the big rip in the corner.  
  
"Well, all of us are here." Shana Ann said.  
  
Suddenly, she remembered Edd.  
  
"Oh my god! Where's Edd?" She said frantically, running outside.  
  
Mage looked toward the orchard. She saw a glimpse of something.  
  
"Over there." She pointed, running toward the orchard.  
  
Once inside the greenhouse, which was in the middle of the apple orchard, all stopped.  
  
An old woman was beckoning to Edd. Edd looked perplexed, in a trance.  
  
"Edd, stop!" Shana Ann said. But she felt as if she couldn't move her legs; she just watched.  
  
Shane was especially terrified, he remembered the old woman in his dreams.  
  
"No." he whispered, also unable to move his legs.  
  
The old woman wrapped her arms around Edd, who by now was back to normal. He struggled, and then started to scream again. There was smoke coming from Edds body, he screamed even louder. Then he turned into a pile of dust. A piece of paper slowly fell to the ground. The old woman slowly turned, then began to walk away.  
  
She disappeared into smoke.  
  
Shana Ann could move again.  
  
She rushed to where the dust was, crying.  
  
"Edd! Where is he?"  
  
All six rushed over, frightened and confused.  
  
Mage saw the piece of paper and picked it up.  
  
Her eyes went wide.  
  
Shana Ann noticed the paper, then got up to see it.  
  
"Was this Edd's?" She whispered.  
  
On the front of the paper was a picture of Ed, Edd, and Eddy, all-smiling, as if they didn't know they were gonna die. On the back was written:  
  
She came back.  
  
Mage turned the paper back over.  
  
A circle slowly burned in the middle, then the picture disintegrated.  
  
You will see the signs.  
  
A/N: Whew! All done. Agh, I need sugar again. How'd you like it? Y'all come back now! (: 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own The Ring or Ed, Edd, and Eddy. I only own one dollar!  
  
A/N: Hello! It's chapter 10! Be happy! I am not excepting any more fancharacters, and I am only using the one's that were already in the story! And a note to sebastian: I cannot put Freddie Kreuger in the fic, as I do not know where to put him. Yeah, so, updates! In this fic, there will be more scariness! And more on Samara's real parents. Oh, yeah, the first part of this story, is before when the girl got her head, erm, well, you know. Read, and as always, enjoy!  
  
The Ring: She Never Sleeps  
  
A little girl sat with fiery red hair, all alone.  
  
She was playing with her doll, porcelain with silky hair.  
  
A shadow passed the wall behind her.  
  
She turned around, but by then it had passed.  
  
Ignoring it, she continued to play.  
  
There was a shot outside.  
  
The girl turned toward the window and looked out.  
  
She saw a weird animal pass over the ground, shaded by a shadow.  
  
She continued to look out the window.  
  
The animal walked toward the house, limping.  
  
The girl continued to watch it, curious.  
  
A maid opened the door to tell her to go to bed.  
  
Laying in the dark, the girl could still faintly see the animal, just standing there, as if watching her.  
  
The girl was extremely scared now, and she pulled the covers up to her chin.  
  
The animal started toward her side of the house.  
  
The girl was wondering what it was doing, her side of the house didn't have a door.  
  
But it had a window.  
  
The girl closed her eyes, and when she opened them, the animal was gone.  
  
She sighed, then started to fall asleep.  
  
Then, opening her eyes once more, she screamed.  
  
In the window was a goat head, except it was different, more, human.  
  
The next morning, the girl was gone.  
  
A/N: This will all make sense later! Please review, thankies! (: 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: (sigh) I do not own The Ring, Ed, Edd, and Eddy, or your lovely fancharacters (:  
  
A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews, I never thought this story would break the 100 mark. (Sniffle) I LOVE YOU GUYS! Ahem, anyway (: I'm focusing more on the fancharacters rather than Samaras parents and family. It's very confusing, I know. Most of the time I confuse myself! Heh, but it will all make sense later. Hopefully not much later. No more fancharacters! Can't accept any more, sorry ): I will only use the ones I have. Anywho, please enjoy!  
  
She Never Sleeps  
  
"Edd!"  
  
Shana Ann looked down at the black ashes that were once Edd, her cousin.  
  
"I want to get the hell out of here." Shane said, seriously spooked out. And he wasn't the only one.  
  
Sandra was breathing really hard, and Mage had gone chalk white. Camo's eyes were wide, and Steve was biting his nails.  
  
"Right." Shana Ann said, getting up from the ashes.  
  
All headed toward the greenhouse door, which was closed.  
  
Shane pulled at the handle but stopped.  
  
His eyes went wide and he yelped, pulling his hand back.  
  
It was obviously burnt, and that was just assuming from the slight burning smell coming from his hand.  
  
"No." Mage said, and she touched the door handle.  
  
She pulled her hand back just as quickly.  
  
"We're trapped!" Sandra whispered, almost hysterical.  
  
"There's, there's got to be a way out of here!" Steve said.  
  
"There is! Over there, it leads into the house."  
  
Everyone headed into the house.  
  
"Oh no! Please no." Shana Ann said as she pulled her hand quickly away from the doorhandle.  
  
As all might have guessed, that handle was also burning.  
  
"I think we're gonna be here awhile." Mage whispered, looking around.  
  
"Crap!" Kevin said.  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"We can't do anything."  
  
Everyone looked at Shana Ann.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shane asked.  
  
"I just know this has something to do with Edd, and what happened a year ago. When he went crazy." Shana Ann said.  
  
"He wrote down everything, everything that happened. It was even on the news. He wrote that nothing could stop her." She continued.  
  
"Who?" Camo questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly he was talking about the whole time, her name was Samara Morgan. Apparently, she was found abandoned somewhere around here, and was adopted by Anna Morgan and her husband. But she caused a lot of weird things to happen, and the mom killed her. That's all I know." Shana Ann said.  
  
"How come she's messing with us then? We weren't even there when she was killing everyone!" Sandra said.  
  
"I think that picture has something to do with this. After all, it has all of our last names on it." Mage said.  
  
"Well, we're stuck here. I think we should explore." Camo said.  
  
"Me too. I think we should split into groups." Kevin suggested.  
  
"Are you crazy? Something bad is bound to happen if we split up!" Shane said.  
  
"No, I think he's right. We'll cover more ground." Shana Ann said.  
  
"What?" Said Shane and Sandra at the same time.  
  
You will see the signs.  
  
A/N: Yeah, another chapter, more crazy things from my sugar filled mind. Ciao! (: 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah blah.  
  
A/N: What is this, like chapter eleven? Whoa! Just to let sebastian know, I'm not putting Freddie Kreuger in the story just because you say you won't review and crap. I don't care, I'm not putting him in the story. In the last chapter, folks, I kinda trailed off near the end of the chapter. All where it says 'Kevin' is supposed to be Steve. Yep. And forgive me if I leave any characters out of this chapter, as I don't have my notebook with all my info in it. Yes, I have a notebook dedicated to this story (: I was on vacation the last couple of weeks that's why I didn't continue. But now I am! This chapter takes place in the past, so read, review, and enjoy!  
  
Three deaths. That was all it took for everyone to realize something was happening, something beyond any of their current knowledge.  
  
So you could imagine what it did to everyone when the old woman died.  
  
They found her limp body hanging from a tree limb outside Moorie's window. Moorie was the sister of Teika, who had died only weeks before.  
  
Nobody knew what had happened. Only that they were in big trouble.  
  
Moorie knew that more than the rest of them.  
  
She had seen her sister first, right after she had fallen.  
  
Just last night, she saw something running across the yard with the mistress's daughter slung across its shoulder. She couldn't stop it, nobody could.  
  
But she knew what was happening more than the rest of them.  
  
She would tell people, anyone, who would listen, fifty years later, that it had all started when the old woman put a curse on the mistress.  
  
The mistress was once a nice woman, completely sane. All of them were once.  
  
They had moved there on her twentieth birthday. It was a present from her husband.  
  
The old woman had been crazy even before they had all moved to the house. She used to think she could tell the future, that three boys would change the fate of the future, the Edd's, she called them. But that was just crazy talk.  
  
Or was it?  
  
Moorie had only been three years old, but she remembered it as if it was yesterday.  
  
Her sister was talking to the woman, the old woman. She was feeding her daughter. They had to lock her up in that cell. Not because she was crazy, or evil, but because she was 'one'. Her daughter, the little Samara, was 'one' also. And that was why they locked them both up, before anyone else could become 'one'.  
  
They would all become 'one', eventually.  
  
Eventually.  
  
You will see the signs.  
  
A/N: Kinda short, huh? Well, as more of the story unfolds, you will begin to see what's happening to everyone, and if this is even an EE&E fic anymore! Where is Edd? Is he 'one'? You will see. (insert evil laughter here) Ciao! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own EE and E, blah blah blah!  
  
Apology: I apologize to sebastian for not putting Freddie Kreuger in the story. sebastian, I read one of your stories, and it was actually quite enjoyable. I apologize for any inconvenience, after all, this isn't a debate club, it's a site to put your ideas. Sorry.  
  
As the six children split into groups of three, that being Sandra, Shane, and Shana Ann, and Mage, Steve, and Camo, they had no idea whatsoever that they were being watched.  
  
"What are we looking for, exactly?" Shane muttered.  
  
Shane, Sandra, and Shana Ann had chosen the upstairs rather than the down.  
  
"I don't know, just keep looking." Shana Ann said.  
  
"I think we should be looking for a way out!" Sandra said.  
  
Suddenly, Sandra stopped right in her tracks.  
  
"Aha! The windows!"  
  
She ran toward the nearest dusty, cobweb filled window, thinking that they would finally get out of there.  
  
"No!"  
  
The window was not only locked, but burning hot, just like the door handles were.  
  
"We're gonna be here forever!" Sandra cried.  
  
"No! No! I want to get out of here!"  
  
Shana Ann began to pound at the window, probably not even noticing here hand was burning and peeling.  
  
Shane and Sandra pulled her away.  
  
"Hey, you hear that?"  
  
A slow, rasping sound was coming from the room next to them. The door was slightly ajar, not even enough so they could look inside.  
  
"I don't think we should go in there. What if it's a trap?" Sandra said.  
  
"Well, it can't be any worse than the situation we're in now!" Shana Ann said. Now, instead of being scared, or sad, she was angry. Mad at whomever was playing this stupid trick on them. Who killed Edd.  
  
"Then, let's go in!" Shane said.  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
"Ridiculous." Camo said.  
  
"Well, at least we're getting tons of information for our research!" Mage said.  
  
"Meep." Said Steve.  
  
It just so happens that the thing that was all watching them before was on the first floor, now watching Steve, Mage, and Camo.  
  
And it was planning.  
  
Now, I say 'it' because it wasn't human. It wasn't an animal.  
  
It wasn't anything of the least bit of importance, as one would say.  
  
But it was.  
  
In fact, it would change everyone's lives. If it's plan worked.  
  
Oh how it would work.  
  
You'll see the signs.  
  
A/N: So, how'd you like it? Sorry for taking so long on making these chapters, but I just got so much STUFF to do. I got a Johnen Vasquez comic today (yeah! Go Devi!) And, once again to sebastian, SORRY. See y'all later. Oh, what's that behind ya? (: 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: ::snore::  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner guys! I've been really busy lately, but I have thought up a couple of good ideas for this fic! Thanks for all the people who stood up for me when Happy George (cough, sebastian, cough) was be a you know what. I dun wanna resort to violence here, folks. Believe me, this fic will be completed shortly! Lot's of updating. As the saying goes: Enjoy!  
  
The Ring: She Never Sleeps  
  
(past)  
  
"But daddy, what's happening to mommy?"  
  
"She's very sick, honey, don't touch her. We have to go."  
  
"But daddy, I want to see mommy!"  
  
It was November, a very cold one. It seemed to Ann Uro that it was the worst November she had ever had.  
  
Her mother was sick, sick with some strange, unidentified disease. She looked so sick, thin and pale, so dead, that even her husband was afraid to touch her.  
  
This had happened exactly two weeks after the death of Teika Knoll, and Dana. They had died too.  
  
Ann wondered who was next to die. She couldn't accept the fact that it was her mother. The disease was eating away her life.  
  
Ann went to thinking so far that she wished she would die, instead of her mother.  
  
It was Ann's turn to feed her mother. She slowly walked up the stairs, carrying a bowl of soup. She hated this chore, even though she loved her mother dearly.  
  
"Ann." Her mother called. Since her sickness, her voice had become low and raspy.  
  
She was going crazy, and the old woman knew it.  
  
The old woman knew everything.  
  
"Coming mother." Ann whispered.  
  
Ann walked into the room, just a little bit of soup dripping from the bowl to the floor.  
  
Her mother was curled up on the floor, looking down, but not knowing why. Her eyes were wide, a shocking blue eye, and a dark green one, eyes that were now slowly rolling back into her head.  
  
"M-mother?" Ann gasped.  
  
Her mother was not breathing. Her almost not existent skin was pulled tight onto her bones, making her look dead. She was dead. Her head twisted, twisted almost all the way 'round her head.  
  
And she looked at Ann. She looked at Ann with eyes that were not her own, no, these eyes were cold and dead.  
  
"Ann." Her mother whispered in a very scary voice. Ann was trembling.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's coming for you now, Annabel. You. And you will die, just like I did. Just like I did. You will die just like I did!"  
  
Ann screamed.  
  
"Just like I did!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Just like I did!"  
  
"You will die, my dear Annabel, just like I did!"  
  
(Present)  
  
"What was that?" Camo whispered.  
  
Silence.  
  
"What?" Mage said.  
  
"I heard a rasping noise." He looked around. Everything was fine, or, as close to fine as the place could be.  
  
"It was probably your imagination." Mage said. It was almost 3:40, and her parents were bound to be worrying by now.  
  
"Yeah." Camo said.  
  
"Let's check out that room." Steve pointed to a completely black room, with the door open.  
  
"I don't think we should."  
  
Mage looked nervous. "I sense something bad." She said.  
  
"Well, you can stay out here if you want, but me and Steve are gonna look for an escape root!" And with that, they walked into the room.  
  
Mage was all alone.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
"La la la la."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Mage had heard a child singing, she was sure of it. Right behind her.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" she said.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Nobody answered.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
On the floor was a doll.  
  
It's head was ripped off, and there was a stain on the inside. It looked familiar. What was it?  
  
"Hello, Mage. Let's play. I haven't played in the longest time."  
  
"No! Who are you?"  
  
"Please play with me, Mage. I haven't played in the longest time."  
  
"You're the one who's doing all this?"  
  
"No."  
  
Silence.  
  
"It was Grandmother. She hurt mummy. Grandmother hurt mummy! She did it! SHE DID IT!" the girl screamed, then there was silence once again.  
  
"Grandmother hurt mummy. And now, Mage, I will hurt you."  
  
"No!" Mage screamed.  
  
(Upstairs)  
  
"Hello?" Shane called as he entered the room. It smelled funny, like an old boot. It smelled like sickness.  
  
The room was almost empty, except for a bed with no sheets, and a piece of paper on the floor.  
  
"Hey, what's that?"  
  
Shana Ann picked up the paper, and was about to look at it when there was a scream.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Who was that?" Sandra asked fearfully.  
  
"I'm scared." Shana Ann said.  
  
"Wait a second." Shane whispered. He remembered this room. It was the one he dreamt about the other night!  
  
"Oh no." he cried. He knew something bad was gonna happen.  
  
And something else knew it to. But it was going to wait. Because, you see, IT NEVER SLEEPS.  
  
You will see the signs.  
  
A/N: Ow, my hands hurt! Who will die first? Mage? Shana Ann? Shane? Sandra, Steve or Camo? Only I know that (: But you will know soon enough, too. Just wait, the next chapter is coming soon! I promise! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: You know.  
  
A/N: Sorry, guys. I wasn't gonna continue the fic, but something in my mind was nagging me to do it! Thank you all for your fine reviews, I really appreciate them. Now, enjoy!  
  
The Ring: She Never Sleeps  
  
"No!"  
  
Mage ran away, down twisted halls and corridors, not knowing where she was headed. She hurried upstairs, hoping she would catch up to the other half of the group.  
  
(Upstairs)  
  
Shana Ann tried to make out the words on the paper. She squinted.  
  
"Leave now. Hurry. Leave. Turn away."  
  
Shane stood pale on the other side of the room. Everything was the same, right down to where he was standing in the dream.  
  
He heard a noise.  
  
It was like fingers on a chalkboard, screeching, slow. Shane gulped and shook as if he were cold.  
  
He noticed something on the wall next to him.  
  
Three long, deep scratches.  
  
With fingernails lodged into the wall.  
  
Shane couldn't help it. He screamed, and jumped away from the wall.  
  
The door slammed shut at that moment, locking Shane, Shana Ann, and Sandra trapped.  
  
Sandra ran to the door.  
  
"It's locked!" she whispered.  
  
"No." Shane's voice was high pitched, almost not his own.  
  
Shana Ann pulled at the door handle, trying to get it open. She would not let what happened to Edd happen to her.  
  
She wouldn't.  
  
(On the stairs)  
  
Mage hurt her ankle running up the stairs.  
  
She was too afraid to notice the pain. When she reached the top of the stairs, all she saw was an empty hallway.  
  
"Shane? Sandra? Shana Ann?" she called.  
  
Screams answered her.  
  
"Let us out!"  
  
It was coming from the far corner.  
  
Mage swallowed and ran to the door. She reached the handle and twisted it. Nothing happened. The door didn't open; was it stuck?  
  
Mage twisted and pulled, but to no avail.  
  
She couldn't open it.  
  
She heard something behind her.  
  
"Camo? Steve?" she whispered fearfully. Nobody was there.  
  
Mage slowly backed against the wall, tears running down her face.  
  
She sobbed, and pulled her knee's to her chest.  
  
"Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me." She whispered over and over.  
  
(Inside the door)  
  
"Mage?" Shana Ann called. She knocked on the door. Nobody answered.  
  
She heard a soft crying and whimpering behind the door.  
  
Then a scream.  
  
"NO! NO! NO!" over and over and over.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"NO! NO!"  
  
(Outside the door)  
  
"NO!"  
  
Mage screamed and clawed at the door. Her fingernails fell out, and her fingers began to bleed. She knocked on the door with such force that dents were made. Her pinky fingernail feel into her lap.  
  
"PLEASE! NO!"  
  
(Inside)  
  
"MAGE! What's happening?" Shana Ann and Sandra were both sobbing, and Shane was near it. The three huddled close together far on the other side of the room. The could do nothing.  
  
"Why?" Sandra whispered, tears dropping down onto her lap, nose running. "Why us?"  
  
"Why anybody." Shane whispered back.  
  
"Why did that thing choose to hurt people? Why? WHY! WHY!" Shana Ann screamed, tears running down her face.  
  
"Why?"  
  
(To the second group)  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Camo heard screams; they sounded like Mage's.  
  
"I really don't wanna find out." Steve answered.  
  
The room they were in was dark, and smelly. There was scraps of food on the ground, and blankets. No furniture, just junk.  
  
Steve turned on a light. It was a relief to finally see the room clearly.  
  
They heard more screaming upstairs.  
  
"We have to see who it is." Camo insisted. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable in this room.  
  
"Okay." Steve agreed.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Round and round, The world is spinning, When it stops, It's just beginning, Round and round, The world is spinning, When it stops, We all die."  
  
The little children had enjoyed that song; enjoyed it until the strange things began happening.  
  
Everyone was dieing.  
  
Everyone will die.  
  
Everyone will see the signs.  
  
And you know what?  
  
You'll see the signs too. 


	16. The Ring: She Never Sleeps, the Final Ch...

Disclaimer: I don't own nuffin'.  
  
The Ring: She Never Sleeps  
  
Steve and Camo made their way to the door. The screaming continued upstairs, making Camo and Steve uneasy.  
  
The door slammed shut.  
  
(Upstairs)  
  
"M-Mage?" Shana Ann whispered.  
  
The screaming had stopped, leaving an eerily quiet silence behind. Shane slowly got up and once again attempted to open the door. It opened.  
  
Shane screamed.  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
"No!"  
  
Camo and Steve were trapped. They weren't alone. Which was unfortunate for the two boys.  
  
Camo sat in the middle of the stone floor. It was cold, and wet. Wet? Camo looked down. There was a puddle on the floor, and it was getting larger by the second. Steve screamed as a slimy green arm slowly reached up and grabbed Camo. Camo screamed.  
  
And screamed.  
  
And screamed.  
  
Steve backed toward the door, trying to push it open. Why won't it open? The hand, unfortunately, was attached to a body. Samara Morgan. The girl walked toward Steve. Steve screamed, even at that moment horrible images bombarded his mind.  
  
An old woman.  
  
A doll.  
  
A girl.  
  
Steve's last image was of himself. Dieing. And Camo. Dead.  
  
(Upstairs)  
  
"What is it Shane?"  
  
Sandra and Shana Ann slowly walked up next to Shane. There sat Mage. But it wasn't her. It couldn't be. Her mouth was wide open, her nose gone. Her head tipped forward, dead.  
  
"NOOOOO! NOO!" Shana Ann screamed.  
  
"AAAHH!" Sandra couldn't take it. She needed to get out. She had to get out. "NO!"  
  
"Sandra! Stop!"  
  
Sandra ran. Something appeared behind her. It was an old woman, with white hair. Samara's grandmother. The grandmother screamed and reached out to Sandra then pushed her. Sandra fell down the stairs. Dead.  
  
The grandmother turned to the two remaining victims huddled in the corner.  
  
"She was dead when she was born. Samara was dead." A little girl appeared behind her, Samara. She looked like she did before she died.  
  
"Her mother refused to believe. She was crazy; everybody knew she was crazy. I had her put in that room after Samara died. But something happened. Little Samara came back to life.  
  
"I never sleep." The girl muttered.  
  
"Daddy loved the horses. Daddy and mommy left this house, ran away with the horses. We lived by the sea."  
  
Shane and Shana Ann continued to listen.  
  
"The servants all began to die, soon after she left. It was like her powers were still here. In the house. They killed me, the servants. Had me hanged. I came back though. They will not rest. And neither will you."  
  
Samara and her Grandmother walked toward Shane and Shana Ann.  
  
The old woman.  
  
The head.  
  
"Come and play, Samara."  
  
The ring.  
  
The ring.  
  
Before you die, you see the Ring.  
  
You saw the signs.  
  
You have 7 days.  
  
You will see the signs. 


End file.
